A Prank of St Valentine
by Kaarina Riddle
Summary: Marauders AU Hermione was born in a different time. Remus and Hermione have been skirting around their feelings since they were 13 so James and Sirius take action and plan their usual Marauders Valentine's Day prank but then they plan a side prank to get Remus and Hermione to stop skirting around their feelings. Won best comedy in Sweethearts OS contest


_**Story Title:**_ _A Prank of Saint Valentine_

 _ **Rating:**_ _T_

 _ **Genre:**_ _Romance, Comedy_ _ **,**_ drama,

 _ **Fanfiction Penname + Facebook name:**_ _SlytherinPrincessNurse1994/Kristie-Lee Perrott_

 _ **Pairing:**_ _Remus Lupin/Hermione Granger_

 _ **Summary:**_ _AU where Hermione was born in the marauders era something happened to her family when she was younger. Hermione is an orphan when she gets a visit from a mysterious woman. She's a witch. When she attends hogwarts, James, Sirius and Remus adopt her. She becomes an animagus along with the three boys. Remus and Hermione have been skirting around their feelings since they were 13 so James and Sirius take action and plan their usual Marauders Valentine's Day prank but then they plan a side prank to get Remus and Hermione to stop skirting around their feelings_ _ **.**_

 _ **Word Count: 6163k**_

 _ **Disclaimer: All canon characters, plots, and situations from the Harry Potter universe belong to JK Rowling. I am not profiting from this writing.**_

 _ **Beta love to Sandra-Sempra who dealt with my random writing style for weeks! Thanks lovie x**_

 _ **This was my entry to the Platform 9 ¾ Sweethearts Fanfiction OS Contest i came out of the contest with best comedy**_

* * *

 _ **A Prank of Saint Valentine**_

* * *

 **ooooOoooo**

Hermione was in the library, sitting in her spot with her best friend Remus, avoiding all eye contact. They were working hard together on a Transfiguration essay when their friends, Sirius and James, came in.

Hermione was happy to see her two friends so her and Remus were no longer alone. That feeling of absolute happiness vanished, when she saw the rat of a boy trailing behind them.

She didn't understand why her boys and Remus were friends with Peter. He was an outright bully and a Slytherin to boot. Well they didn't have a clue about the bullying part of their friend, as Hermione never told them of the times he had pushed her around or the cruel things he said about her family; the scars that left her marred on that fateful night her parents and sweet brother were killed.

 **ooooOoooo**

Remus poked her in the side and said, "you okay!?"

She nodded her head and turned slightly away from him so he couldn't see her face. Remus scowled at the back of Hermione's head and signalled the others, who were in the midst of arguing about how they were going to make this year's Valentine's Day prank bigger and better, to leave the two of them alone for a bit so he could see what was wrong.

At first the boys paused, ready to protest, but Remus flicked his eyes to a tense Hermione, and they quickly made excuses to be elsewhere.

Once the boys had left, Remus tried to get Hermione to turn to face him so he could look into her eyes and make sure she was telling him the truth. However she wouldn't turn, so he got up from his chair and moved until he was directly in front of her, and crouched down so he was looking up at her.

As he looked into her eyes, a tear slid down her face, and he immediately pulled her into his arms in an attempt to comfort her. When she had settled down, he pulled back slightly and queried what was wrong.

"Nothing," she stated but her eyes, filled to the brim with tears, stated that she was lying. He packed their belongings into bags and placed them on his shoulder. He pulled her out of her chair and dragged her to the room of requirement. She tried to protest, but Remus wouldn't listen as he lead the way up. Once they arrived, he let go of her hand and began pacing back and forth in front of the wall opposite the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy teaching ballet to the trolls, asking for a room that would be of comfort to his best friend.

When the door appeared and they entered the room, Remus was shocked to see an exact replica of his room from home. He looked back at Hermione, who was looking down at the ground, and hadn't yet seen the room's transformation.

The room was medium sized, with bookshelves covering two of the walls, a queen sized bed with a maroon and black quilt and a massive amount of pillows. On the wall behind the bed, there was a painting of a werewolf, a chocolate brown wolf, a stag, a black as night shaggy dog, and a rat.

When Hermione still didn't react, Remus pulled her to the bed, as he would if they were in his own home, and forced her to sit down. Once she was settled, he made his way to the opposite end and sat down, making himself comfortable. He rested his arms behind his head and waited, for he knew from all the years of their friendship that if he waited silently enough, she would talk. And he was prepared to talk, even if that meant returning every day until she had.

He was always the one she confided in and he wouldn't have it any other way. As they sat there in a deafening, but comfortable silence, Remus took the time to inspect his friend. He thought of how much she had matured since first year.

Her body was stunning from what he could see in the shape of the fitted clothing she wore this year. Sirius' doing, he gathered, as he was the one who went with her to Madam Malkin's. Sirius had said she had tried to buy the clothes that almost swallowed her whole, but he had put his paw down and made her compromise. Remus certainly appreciated being able to see her form now.

Remus also loved the determined, sweet, bookworm that she had changed into. When he had first met Hermione on the train first year, she was quiet and reserved; a saddened girl who struggled to look anyone in the eye when interacting with them.

He wished things were different and he could tell her exactly how he felt about her, but it was better for her reputation and safety if nothing happened and they remained friends, as they had been for five years.

He suspected she didn't have the same feelings as he did, that she saw him as a brother like James. She would love someone more like Sirius: handsome, confident, smart, powerful and generally a great man.

Try as he might, Remus couldn't get past his feelings for his best friend. His stomach grumbled softly, and he glanced up at the clock, realizing then that they had sat in their silence for hours, and it was almost time for dinner.

He looked over at Hermione, who had finally laid down and fallen asleep. Remus put his hand on her shoulder and jolted her slightly to wake her but she didn't stirl.

He leant over her, slightly touching her body with his and called her name a few times. After around ten attempts of her name, she started to respond to his voice. Remus quickly dove back to 'his side' of the bed and acted like he hadn't been almost straddling her.

 _ **ooooOoooo**_

Hermione took her time waking up and when she had fully woken up she could swear to Merlin that her right side was slightly warmer than it should have been.

She was a bit confused at how she ended up in Remus' bedroom from home. She hasn't left the castle, after all. Then she remembered how Remus had made her go to some room… the room of requirement if she remembered correctly….

She turned her head to the other side of the bed to where Remus was and smiled, thankful for his presence. She always seemed to sleep better when he was close. She couldn't explain why, but it was like a sense of calmness and safety would wash over her when she was with him.

"Hey there, sleepyhead," Remus whispered.

"Hey, what's the time? How long did I sleep? Where are we? Why does it look like your bedroom?" Hermione rushed out and then took a deep breath in and relaxed, however she looked extremely exhausted all over again.

"Well… it's about six-thirty… so dinner time, you were asleep for a good three hours, we are in the room of requirement…" he paused for a second and put a hand on her shoulder in a comforting gesture and continued answering her last question "and this room looks like my bedroom because apparently it's the place that brings you the most comfort," he said with an air of smugness about him.

Hermione got really embarrassed and withdrew slightly as Remus finished his explanation of why the room looked the way it did. How could she possibly explain that without him seeing how she felt? He could always read her emotions in her eyes.

Remus, however, was having none of that and pulled her back to him. He didn't mind not knowing exactly why his room comforted her, all he needed to know was that it did, that if she was stressed or upset, his room was the place to go.

Hermione got lost in her thoughts for a minute until her stomach made a low rumbling sound, signalling that she was hungry. Remus chuckled accidentally, pulled back slightly, and said, "time to go to dinner? Face the masses?"

Hermione stood up and straightened out her clothes and nodded. They quickly made their way to dinner. Hermione must have been hungrier than she thought because she basically devoured her dinner and went back for dessert.

All the while looking around making sure no one saw how she had gauged herself, she locked eyes with Remus, who had a small smile gracing his perfect lips, she bent her head down slightly and heat ran into her cheeks.

She quickly dismissed herself, telling her friends that she was exhausted and going to bed from the long day. Remus offered to walk her back to the dormitory, but she refused him, telling him it wasn't necessary. He wouldn't take no for an answer, however, as he wouldn't allow her to walk back alone at this time of night.

She finally relented, and allowed him to accompany her. They took their time walking back, both internally telling themselves that they didn't want to part, but didn't voice it, knowing they would have to separate for the night. When they reached the dormitory, Remus muttered the password "fortitudo". Emerging into the common room, they stood there silent in their own thoughts.

Hermione finally moved her eyes to Remus' and smiled, "thank you for giving up dinner time to walk me back, I really appreciate it". She leant up and laid a small kiss on his cheek and walked up to her Dormitory to go to bed.

 **ooooOoooo**

Remus was too late saying that it was his pleasure. He walked over to the seats by the fire and thought about how easy it was for her to lean up and lay a kiss on his cheek. She had never done that before; he could still feel the heat from her soft, tender lips.

He sat there, trying to figure out why Hermione was so quiet lately, and why she detested little Peter so much, yeah he was Slytherin, but that wasn't a reason to hate the kind boy.

He hoped that she would confide in him soon so he could help. James and Sirius walked in, looked at Remus and shook their heads. Their two friends were idiots, with the way they skirted around with their feelings.

Remus didn't even notice the two, he was too lost in his thoughts and didn't notice the scheming look that his friends had passed between them.

He decided to go to bed, he couldn't keep worrying about things when they hadn't happened yet. He couldn't worry about what had happened that she wouldn't let him in on.

He went up to his bedroom, laid down and made his mind shut down so he could finally get some sleep, his eyes slowly drifted shut.

The next morning he woke up and felt like he hadn't slept a wink. He quickly got up and got dressed and tried to beat Hermione to the common room so he could walk her to breakfast, he didn't know why, but he had a bad feeling that something was going to happen to her today.

As he got down the stairs, Mary, one of Hermione's roommates was walking down from the girls dormitory, he quickly made his way to her.

"Mary?" He said to get her to stop before she left the room.

She turned around, saw him and responded "Hey Rem, what's up?"

"Has Hermione left yet? I want to walk with her today, I can feel something is going to happen" he rushed out.

"She left about thirty minutes ago, saying she wanted to beat the rush so she could eat before everyone else got there." She frowned at him knowing that if he had a feeling something would happen, that it would. She hoped it wasn't anything too wrong.

Remus ran out of the common room, knowing that he had to find her to warn her. He had to convince her to not be stubborn for once and let him protector her for once.

What he didn't see, in his rush to get to her, was that James and Sirius were following closely behind him. They had woke to their friend being gone, and then coming down to the common room hearing the tail end of his conversation with Mary. They knew that if he came across anything happening to Hermione, they would have to stop him.

 **ooooOoooo**

Hermione had left early, as usual, walking with her head in her potions book. She didn't see the Slytherin standing, waiting near Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom.

He pushed her, and started on about the ugliness of the scars and that no one would ever love her because she was damaged goods. He said something about how she wasn't brave; she was a weakling that couldn't save her own family.

She froze, she normally didn't freeze and would get away, but as she heard him say no one would love her, she thought about how her feelings for Remus would go unrequited. How could he love someone who let their family die?

Peter wouldn't stop, he kept pushing her and as he was going to hit her, she heard what sounded like a roar and then he was gone as she fell to the ground in relief. Someone had saved her from further pain.

She looked up to see who had come across the scene and saw Remus, he had a feral look in his eyes and was punching Peter, again and again.

Hermione tried to move, but she was frozen in fear of what would have happened, had Remus not found them. She also knew that she should be stopping Remus. He didn't look like he had control of himself and she was starting to get scared of the glint in his eyes.

Then she heard movement ans she looked in the direction to see James and Sirius, they paused only a moment before pulling Remus off of Peter, however, Remus snarled at them and went back to punching Peter.

Sirius looked at Hermione and saw the fear in her eyes. "Remus! Come on, look at Hermione, she's scared, don't worry about the rat, take care of her mate. You know when she's like this, you're the only one that will be able to go near her."

Remus looked up and locked eyes with Hermione and was instantly off of Peter and over pulling her into his arms.

"It's okay, I'm here. I'm sorry, don't be scared of me. Please don't be scared of me. I couldn't cope." He kept a litany of this over and over.

Hermione was sobbing in his arms now, the shock had set in and she broke. He sat there with her for a while, then asked James and Sirius to tell Dumbledore what had happened and stood up, cradling Hermione in his arm. He headed up to the room of requirement to try and calm her down in the safe haven that was his room.

It took hours for her to relax, then she laid there staring at the wall.

"Was that the first time he had done something like that?" Remus said with an edge to his tone.

Hermione flinched, she didn't have to say anything, that was answer enough, but she went ahead and said it anyway.

"No…"

He growled slightly, "How long!? How long has this been going on?"

"Um… since first year, this is why I've never liked him. He pretends not to mind me in front of you guys, but then I see him when I'm alone and he gets horrible. That was nice compared to what he's like normally," She held back a sob. Finally revealing the secret that she had been hiding from her best friend for years.

"Was this why you were upset the other day? In the library, when Peter came in?" She nodded. "Why didn't you tell me? Or Sirius? Or James!? Or a professor? We could have helped you… please no more secrets from now on." He nuzzled into her hair, the scent of her shampoo rushing through his senses and calming him slightly.

"I'm sorry, I should have told someone. No more secrets from now on," she quite enjoyed the feeling of being in his arms, she wished that it was under different circumstances.

 **ooooOoooo**

Sirius and James had found an abandoned classroom after they had explained to Dumbledore and Mcgonagall what had happened.

"Did you see him? He let the wolf take control for a second there. As soon as he saw Hermione in danger, he lost it. How can they not see how the other feels?" James questioned.

"I know, we have to do something. Maybe we should make them the focus of our usual Valentine's Day prank?" He considered what they could do.

"No! We need to keep the rest of the school's prank in place because if nothing happens at breakfast, they'' grow suspicious. We'll do something separate for them."

James felt like they needed to intervene or Remus and Hermione would never admit their feelings for one another, but they couldn't know they were part of the prank. It they did, they would dismiss each other almost instantly.

"We could have a small prank, like… a potion in the morning juice that makes everyone become overly affectionate and have some cupids going around singing to people all day," James suggested.

"Ooh yes! Then for our two love birds we could have the cupids… however they follow the two of them around everywhere. Every time they come into the same space, the Cupid spell will fall over them and they have to say one thing they love about each other and lay one on each other!" Sirius got really excited then.

They sat down and got to planning out the little details. Valentine's Day was two days away after all.

 **ooooOoooo**

Hermione woke up on Valentines Day knowing that it was another day where she would have to hide her feelings. She knew that Remus loved her, but not in the same sense. He saw her as a sister; a pack mate. At first, Hermione was confused why he kept calling them a pack in their first few years at Hogwarts, it was like he didn't even know that he was saying it.

When they discovered he was a werewolf, all the little quirks, like calling their group a pack, made sense. That's when they all decided to become animagus and Hermione was extremely shocked when she had transformed the first time and her animal form was a wolf.

Remus, unlike Hermione, was confused why her form chose to be the wolf but he had named her Adiliah….. She hadn't known what it meant until she found the meaning in a book of werewolves she read. It was a name for a female moon goer.

She accepted it, took it as a sign that he accepted her completely, and moved on.

Hermione did a quick spell to check the time and quickly started getting ready. She was late for breakfast.

As she descended the stairs, still tying her tie, Remus, James, and Sirius were all waiting for her.

"Seriously!? I don't need an escort everywhere, boys. He's gone. I'm safe. You don't have to wait for me each morning." She was frustrated.

Remus walked up to her and stood directly in front of her, "You will allow us to walk with you, my wolf is on edge around you and your safety at the moment. Allow me this, allow us to do this as a pack." he had a slight dominant tone to his voice and she decided to concede just this once.

"Fine! But don't let this become a thing. I am capable of protecting myself!" She said with a raised brow.

Remus smirked down at her and Hermione could see the wolf coming forward "Okay, witch, we will play your little game. Don't expect to win though. I will protect what is mine".

Hermione took a slight step back. _What was that meant to mean?_ Out of the corner of her eye she saw Sirius and James exchange a knowing glance.

She decided not to say anything and head down to breakfast to get this day over and whatever prank the boys had planned.

As they got down to the Great Hall, the scene was a sight to see: everyone was being overly affectionate, basically sitting in each other's laps and there were little cupids all around singing love songs.

James' and Sirius' prank, she guessed, so no juice for her this morning. They all sat down in their usual spots and two cupids appeared above Hermione and Remus' heads. An unknown force instantly came over them.

Remus turned to Hermione and stated "I love the way you are always there for others, no matter what you are going through". He looked shocked at the words coming out of his mouth.

"I love the fact that you are so kind, loving and protective of those you consider friends." She quickly put a hand over her mouth. She didn't know what had come over her.

James and Sirius were on the other side grinning ear to ear, like kids on Christmas Day. Hermione and Remus blushed and quickly busied themselves with breakfast.

This went on all day, every time they met somewhere, they would profess something else they loved about the other.

By the end of the day, they both wore a permanent blush. Remus and Hermione were sitting together in the library and were trying to figure out what was happening.

They both looked at each other "James and Sirius" they said in unison.

They ran to the common room to find the boys sitting on the sofa near the fire laughing their heads off.

"What is going on with us!?" Remus demanded.

"That would be your feelings showing themselves. If you would admit that you love each other, we could end the prank and you could go back to normal. You both know that the feelings are mutual, everyone else can see it, why can't you two!?" Sirius explained.

Remus looked down, thought about it and then grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the common room and found an alcove close by.

Hermione was the first to speak "Do you really have feelings for me?"

Remus nodded and said "I have since the first day I met you, the way you have always been in my corner, even when you didn't know what my secret was. I admire your courage and determination in the face of all your many problems, I love the way you are always kind even when the person isn't so nice to you."

"Oh… well I've always liked you and had feelings for you as well, Rem. You are always there for me and so protective of me," she tried to look down at her shoes but Remus put a finger under her chin and lifted her eyes so they were looking at each other.

"Hermione, would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me? On a date? This weekend… I mean it's okay if you don't… I understand completely," he rushed out nervously.

"I would love to go with you!" Hermione said.

They sat there quietly for a minute, then Remus suggested they go back to the Common Room and get some sleep before the next day, which was the Hogsmeade visit.

Hermione agreed, gave him a kiss on the cheek, and stood waiting for him. They walked back into the common room holding hands The two of them sat down and discussed where and when they would meet and then went up to their beds.

Both of them took a while to fall asleep, thinking nervously about what was in store for them on tomorrow's date, looking towards what would happen in the future. The two fell asleep with grins on their faces, glad that Sirius and James had intervened.

 **ooooOoooo**

The next morning, Remus was nervously pacing outside the Great Hall. He was meeting Hermione here for their date to Hogsmeade, and she was late.

James and Sirius came by the stressed werewolf and he stopped his incessant pacing.

"Mate, she's coming. She wouldn't stand you up, you guys have been playing this game of cat and mouse for years; she loves you and you love her. That's all you need to know. She would never not come, now stop stressing, James and I will stay here until she gets and then leave you to the _romancing_." Sirius stressed to his mate.

It was another ten minutes before Hermione came down the main staircase She looked breathtaking in her ruby red sweater that melded to her every wondrous curve and the fitted jeans with black, knee length, leather boots. Her hair was tamed into lustrous curls and left to frame her face.

She had a light smattering of makeup on her face and a nice gold eyeshadow with mascara that really brought out her beautiful brown eyes.

Remus didn't even notice that Sirius and James had left them, all he could notice was the amazing girl that was his date for this hogsmeade visit and the dance that was scheduled for the next week.

When Hermione finally reached him, she stood there moving from one foot to the other, as she nervously took her lip into her mouth, Remus tried to speak but he couldn't get the words past his dry mouth and throat.

He slowly realised that he had been staring for a while and that Hermione looked like she was about to bolt. He raised his hand up and tucked a loose curl behind her ear and whispered "you look stunning, I think I will have to get chocolate when we get there, so I can keep myself busy so I don't beat all the boys away, that will surely be looking at nothing but you".

Hermione chuckled nervously and smiled at him and asked if they were going to go to hogsmeade or stand around all day.

Remus apologised and took her hand and lead her out into the castle grounds to head down to the village.

They spoke about small things on the way down and conversed about their mutual friends. It would have been awkward if it was anyone else, but with Remus and Hermione it was an easy conversation to hold.

When they got to the village, the first place they went to was honeydukes, so that Remus could get some more chocolate and he could buy Hermione her favourite candy, Sugar Quills.

They then explored the village and went to the books and stationery store to stock up on more parchment and ink and peruse the books to see if they liked any of the selection.

All the while holding an easy conversation and laughing at each other. It wasn't a normal romantic date that every other witch and wizard preferred, but it was perfect for the two.

At the end of the day, the pair made their way up to the castle and went to dinner and then the Room of Requirement to spend some more time with just the two of them.

They stayed up there for hours, just reading together and joking around about what prank their friends would pull next.

When it was time to go back to the common room, as it was way past curfew, Remus took Hermione into his arms and leaned in slowly to give her a slow but tantalising kiss, before they had to face reality.

As they pulled away from each other, their lips slowly parting, holding onto the feeling, Hermione looked up into Remus' amber eyes and said "I love you, Remus, I wish this night would last forever".

Remus looked down and smiled "I wish it could too, I love you, my lovely mate".

Hermione looked taken aback, Remus didn't realise what had shocked her until she said the next words.

"Um… Did you just call me your mate!? What does this mean!?" She said hysterically, it came out as more yelling than spoken.

"I don't know… it just came out like that… we need to go and see Dumbledore and see what this means…. Hermione, please don't let this affect us… I can't take losing you now that I've finally got you… please… please" Remus was rambling and the only way Hermione could get him to shut up was to kiss him quickly.

"Remus, do shut up, let's just take this one step at a time… first step, talk to Dumbledore!" She said quickly and started to pull him out of the room.

By the time they reached the staircases leading to the lower parts of the castle they were running, Sirius and James came out of an abandoned classroom and saw the couple running past them with harried looks on their faces and followed them.

Whatever was wrong with their best mates, they wanted to help.

They got to Dumbledore's office in record time and Hermione shouted the password "chocolate frogs". The stairs took too long for the teenagers liking, and Hermione and Remus still hadn't noticed that they had picked up some followers until they got up the stairs and knocked on the door. When the headmaster called for them to enter and said "what can I do for you four? It isn't Peter again is it? He was spoken to".

Remus looked back at the other two, shocked to see them, he was so into thinking about what he had said would mean for him and Hermione that he hadn't realised they had picked up two followers.

He shrugged and turned back to the headmaster and blurted out what had happened.

"Sir, myself and Hermione were up in the Room of Requirement now, just reading at the end of our date and when we were about to leave" Remus paused and flicked his eyes to a worried Hermione, not sure how to continue, "We said I love you but… I kind of added...MATE at the end and we don't know what this means!? What does it _mean_!? Why did I call her mate!?" Remus finished and leant over fully out of breathe, first from the sprint here, and then the confession.

Dumbledore looked taken aback and gestured to the chairs in front of his desk. He stood up and paced a bit, looked between Hermione and Remus, and paced again repeating this until he decided he'd better explain some things to the children.

"Now this is going to be a lot to take in, so I must ask you wait until the end to speak or ask any questions, understood?" All four nodded so he continued.

"Werewolves are pack animals, to survive they have to make a pack, in order to do this they have to have members of the pack. Now for Remus that pack was James, Sirius, Hermione and Peter." The four teens nodded in understanding.

"When Peter betrayed the pack by hurting a member he was ostracised, now the Alpha… which is Remus, has to have a mate in order to survive. It could take years for this to occur, Remus would have no choice in the choosing of this mate, it would be totally up to the wolf." Remus tried to speak up at this point but Albus held his hand in front of him to silence the teen.

"When the wolf picks his mate, no other will compare, he will protect her no matter what, even if it means him dying in the process. The wolf and mate are a very complicated thing, it seems the wolf, however, agrees with Remus that Hermione is a good match." Hermione smiled at Remus shyly, what did he see in her?

"Now I don't know much more about werewolves and their mates, I will have to do further research on this, but what you must understand is the wolf has chosen.

He may well have decided a long time ago or today, but what this means is he is going to be very protective over Hermione and only those he considers his pack will be able to be near her in times of danger, he also entrusts the pack to protect her when he is unable."

James was shocked to say the least, they were a pack, that would explain why Remus didn't attack them during the full moon.

"The most important part of Hermione being the wolf's mate is that even when he is in wolf form, Hermione will be able to approach him, without any danger, no matter if she's human or animal, she will come to no harm at the full moon."

He paused and got up and went to the bookshelves and pulled a thick tome out and nodded.

"I came across this book that covers everything that there is to know about werewolves and the many facets of their being, when I came across a chapter on mates." Remus sat forward in his chair, his interest in getting his hands on that book was now peaked.

"It is believed that a werewolf will not find their mate until they are eighteen, however there are some cases, very rare cases, that a werewolf finds their mate before this age, this is known as a platinum mating." All four of the teens mouths dropped open in shock, a platinum mating? What would this mean for the pair?

"It means that, when the wolf is ready to take their place as alpha, nothing will stand in his way when leading his pack. A young mating like we have here, this bond will be stronger, it will hold more power, no one will be able to break the bond that these two have." Remus thought to himself that Dumbledore had an uncanny ability to answer questions that hadn't been asked.

"There's also one point I have neglected to explain, the pack as a whole, there is the Alpha, which is Remus, there is the Beta which is essentially the Alpha's right hand man, then you have the Zerox, which is the right hand man to the Beta, and the last but one of the most important parts of the pack, is called the Luna. This is the Alpha's mate and she essentially has rule over any decisions."

Hermione was starting to get overwhelmed, all of this information to process, she couldn't process it this quick. Dumbledore seemed to the notice and frowned, then Remus turned to her and grabbed hold of her hand in a gesture of comfort and she seemed to relax.

"The Alpha will not make a decision regarding the pack and it's inner workings, without her say so, the Beta and Zerox do not compare." Dumbledore however, decided to finish up, he knew that all of this information would be a big stress on four teens.

"Now the last thing I will share with you tonight is, that no matter where the wolf's mate is he will be able to sense her, smell her and feel what she is feeling. If she is in danger, he will know and he will find her, to protect her."

He looked around at the four teenagers in front of him and saw a look pass between them, they had experienced this last part with Peter Pettigrew; they didn't understand it at the time, but this was why Remus had found her, he felt her upset and immediately sought her out; to comfort.

Albus dismissed them and watched as Remus held his hand out, assisted Hermione to stand, and put an arm protectively around her body. Little did they know that Sirius and James had fallen into protective positions, it was almost an instinct, like they would if they were wolves as well.

They exited the office and Remus quickly diverted the way Hermione and he were going. When James and Sirius went to follow, he shook his head.

He knew that Hermione and him would need to talk and come to terms with the knowledge that was thrust upon them.

Remus was happy with his wolf for once. He was glad the wolf had picked Hermione so they could live out their lives together and maybe one day have a pack of their own.

Hermione seemed to be taking it better than he thought she would as there were no hysterics, she almost looked content.

He knew that there would be danger and speculation for them in the future, but he was prepared, and he had his two brothers to help protect his mate.

Fin.


End file.
